


But I guess, what does it matter (When I just, just had all of you there).

by pameytilla



Category: Mr Student Body President (TV)
Genre: (There is a shortage of fics for this fandom so here you go), Angst, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, High School, Male-Female Friendship, Politics, Speculation, Tyler is good at music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pameytilla/pseuds/pameytilla
Summary: Tyler and Hadley are friends, friends untill she says they aren't.Or a short character study on Tyler, and of his and Hadley's frienship.





	But I guess, what does it matter (When I just, just had all of you there).

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Adventure time's 'My best friends in the world'
> 
> Disclaimer, I make no profit from this, I don't own Mr Student Body President. 
> 
> I recently re-watched Mr Student Body President, and wrote this. Enjoy.

Politics runs in his family. His mom fought her way to the top, taught him almost everything he knows. 

Tyler learns to play music. He learns guitar, piano, whatever he can. It’s something he can do, something he likes.

“Looks are important Tyler,” she would say as she applied her makeup. “They’re what people judge you on. Remember that.” 

He learnt to tie a tie himself at age six, for parties that his mom would take him to. 

She used to hold his hand, keep him within her view and introduce him as “my son Tyler.”

He learnt quickly how to flatter, to schmooze and persuade. It was a life skill, that his mom deemed important. 

He knows that she wants him to follow her into politics. Like a dynasty. 

And honestly, he wants to follow her, to be like her. So when there's an election for student body president, he runs for it. 

He wears a suit to school, makes an impression and wins the election. 

He's still a teenager though, still uses social media and tries to have fun. 

Helfrick fights him, tries to cancel the pep rally, pulls on threads she shouldn't and bans their phones. 

He tells his mom about all of it, in angry, animated rants and she laughs. Tells him it's just high school. 

Her boyfriend Keith helps him with his homework, maths and science especially. He likes Keith, more that his mom's other boyfriends. 

He has friends of convenience of some sort., like Rory Burr, Lance Williams, Matt Johnsmeyer and Blair McGunty.

And there's Carissa Murman, who is his first experience of romantic love, even though it never goes anywhere. 

Hadley is an awesome chief of staff. She's ruthless and capable. They communicate almost daily, about school stuff - just about politics. But she thinks it's a game, and says that they were never friends. 

For him it's real, it's important. And for Tyler, they're friends.

After she leaves, it's a mess. He doesn't know what he's going to do. He won’t admit it aloud, but he doesn't know how to keep his control without her. 

He tries not to panic, tries to practice his music and singing but his hands shake and his voice breaks. And all he can think of is what he's going to do. 

She won't text him back. Or return his calls or anything. He’s sent over a hundred messages and got nothing in return. 

He's sorry, he says, that he was defending her - that she’s his friend even if she didn't think so. That he was trying to defend her but just said it in the wrong way. Something that seemed to happen to him a lot. 

She doesn't read them. Maybe she blocked him. He doesn't know. 

So he wears his suit, ties his tie, arms himself with a phone, and fights to bring her back to Berenger. 

Even though they all think she stole the phones, that she was the leak. He knows that she wouldn't do that. He knows her, she wouldn't do it. They're friends, after all.


End file.
